Depod
Page creator's note: This page is under construction. If you like to edit, please inform me before doing so. Depod, nicknamed as Dopee on various occasions, is the mirror counterpart from a well-known character, Pod. Despite not having a gender, she is referred to as a female, due to her personality, look, and voice resembling her feminine appearance. They are the second main antagonist, later to be the second main protagonist, of the upcoming series PODS. Similar to Pod, she used to live in Shiver Star in the Mirror Dimension years ago but have moved to a location where Dark Hyness and the others used to live in. Depod was shown to have feelings towards him. One day, however, she went through a portal and lost their memories, altering their and Pod's personality. Appearance Depod bears a great resemblance to her original counterpart, with the main notable difference between the two is the coloring. 'Regular Form' Much like Pod, Depod resembles a robot, with detached limbs and cat-like ears with a differently shaped bite-mark on her right. The outer body is covered in brown steel, as well as bronze around their face, feet, and gloves. Unlike Pod, which they usually wear a green and light bandana silk, she wears a yellow flower with blue anthers on the ear with the bite-mark. Her face and other glowish parts around her are pink, resembling her signature color. 'Matter Form' Nothing much has changed for her matter form, but the yellow flower is attached to the pink petals above her head. Personality Since Depod is the mirror version of Pod, she acts almost the opposite to what her original counterpart does, irritated, fussy, flirty and always causes trouble towards everyone. After being robotized and taken care under by Dark Hyness, Depod matured a bit but also became vicious to other creatures around her site, mostly the innocents and for those who tend to bother her. In the present after Depod's memory loss, she is very cocky and sassy, mostly sane, yet sometimes drives herself crazy when characters near her aren't as sane enough. She is shown to have a snarky attitude at times even around in dire situations, whilst being arrogant and rather protective of her image and flower. Stories Kirby: Miracle Friends In Kirby: Miracle Friends, she transformed into Madame Despair, an Alter Friend diverted from Depod herself by Despacto. In PODS TBA In Kirby: Returning Legends Note: This section contains information that doesn't coincide with the main series canon. In Kirby: Returning Legends, Depod's appearance is almost identical to Pod's anime appearance, except that she still has her metallic sleeves and yellow flower. Depod was also seen to wear a necklace in the movie which was destroyed by Dark Taranza. Depod, alongside Dark Hyness, are the false antagonists in the movie The Blade of Infinite. '' She later appeared again in season two of the main plot, this time joining King Dedede's Battle Royale. She, Dark Hyness and Shadow Kirby formed Team Reflecta. History ''TBA Relationships Pod Depod first met Pod inside a cave from the other side of the dimension. When they first notice each other, Depod slimly grins and forms a dagger, trying to stab the glass in the pond in order to attack Pod. Frightened, Pod stumbles back and tries to run away, but the exit was blocked by Depod. As soon as Depod enters out of the Mirror Dimension, they became unconscious and was knocked out, making Depod lose their memories from the effect of the portal for unknown reasons. This also affected Pod's personality. Nowadays, they are frenemies, though sometimes they can be seen as rivals. Pod likes to poke things at Depod for fun, often nicknaming them Dopee, to irritate them. Though they are almost the complete opposite of each other, they don't really do much harm when they are side by side. However, due to Depod regaining their memories a bit, Pod is slowly turning back to their old self. Red TBA Pete the Piranha Plant TBA Menivia TBA Amango TBA Chaods TBA Banana Cake TBA Trivia * Inverting Pod's color gives the color scheme of Depod. * During her first appearance, she was originally going to have a purple skirt to represent Pod's old design. It was cut later on. ** However, in Kirby: Returning Legends, the same purple skirt was worn be Depod again, though it only lasted for 10 seconds, with Depod saying that it does not fit her style. Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Unfinished Articles Category:OC Category:Fanon Category:Female characters Category:Dark Matter Category:Mirror World Category:Boss Category:Bosses Category:Alter Friends Category:Genderless Category:Allies Category:Female Category:Females Category:Alter Reality Category:Anti-Bosses Category:Anime Category:Pink Category:Brown Category:Poddee Category:Pods (Species) Category:Good Category:Mysterian Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends + Category:Sorta Villains Category:Human Category:Anti-Heroes